Patrick Erebus
Name: Patrick Erebus Age: 20 Race: Human Sex: Male Appearance: Blond hair that is tipped black at the end. Red eyes, due to contacts to make him look more threatening. Wears a yellow shirt with a black skull spray-painted on, and black cargo pants. Shoes are white. Wears small rectangular glasses. Wears a bulky black belt. (Megamerged form is mostly dark and light gray, his helmet having a ring around it. His glasses are gone. Gloves are relatively small, with huge collars.) Personality: Considers his position with Darkness to just be a job slightly more fun than others, and works mostly to keep himself out of those jobs. Dislikes mavericks and considers them brainless, but values them as soldiers and appreciates that they don't boss him around as much as other humans or reploids. Annoyed by authority, but is still complacent and willing to do his job. Only feels freedom on the battlefield. History: His parents were well-off politicians, expecting him to take up law as well. He went to law school, but was found to be the chosen wielder of a biometal. Destroying the school and killing his parents were his next steps, attracting the attention of Darkness. Biometal(s): *'1st Biometal' *'Biometal Model:' D *'Biometal "Mega Man" title:' The Dungeon Mega Man *'Biometal Element:' Dark *'Biometal Energy:' 150% *'Biometal Weapons/Abilties:' -'Impaler Block:' A large rectangle shield that is big enough to shield his whole body. Has twelve two-feet spikes jutting out, three columns, four spikes in each. Made of a futuristic alloy that is light yet durable, and Pat has enough strength to easily lift it. The spikes have the ability to be fired out. Runs on an independent power source, having a total of 30 bars, and each launch takes out 2 bars. New spikes teleport in when one is launched. -'Impaler Strike:' A two-foot spike appears on one or both hands, depending on how many are free. Pat can launch these, or use them to stab. When launched, they are slow compared to bullets, but much more lethal. Mostly because of the Chunky Salsa Rule. Takes three bars for two spikes. -'Impaler Porcupine:' A bunch of spikes suddenly poke out of Pat from all areas. Deflects bullets and blocks laser swords, but risks striking allies, not that he cares. If he has his shield, spikes only protrude from areas not covered by the shield. 5 Bars. -'Impaler Tornado:' Jets fire out from his boots, make Pat hover, and then he starts spinning. Great for blocking all attacks with the Impaler Block alone, or becoming a spinning ball of death with the Porcupine. If he has hand-spikes out, they won't slice people in half, because the ends aren't bladed; it will only bash them and maybe scratch them with the tip of the spike. Takes 1 bar per second. Regular Form Equipment: *'Laser blasters:' Two pistols held on his belt. Pat has average skill with them. Each one has ten shots before he has to recharge them or exchange the energy pack. *'Fire Grenades:' Has three on his belt, explode with a fiery burst. *'Organic bars:' Five in a pouch on his belt, great for a quick snack, and healthy too. Category:RP Characters